


Behave

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a dirty wet dream, affected Lance, love pollen au, mostly just boys in love, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: The haze of his dreams fade away leaving him aware of his current situation. Lance is in his bed, snoring peacefully, his face buried in between Shiro’s shoulder blades. A thing Shiro could have only ever dream of happening until the Gracedium Flower came into his life.His mind runs over the mission again, a search for an escaped Galran troop on an unknown planet, he went down with Lance to watch his back, knowing the other would do the same for him. They didn’t get far before he brushed against the large pink bud of the jungle's flowers, within only two steps Lance's voice rang out.“Shiro Look out!” Hands pressed into his back, and then he was on the ground. He turned with wide eyes to look up at Lance, a thick pink cloud floating around him, sticking to his armor and the inside of his helmet. He ripped off his helmet, coughing as he stepped away from the pollen, then he froze. Blue eyes looked down at him, glazing over in an alarming shade of pink before he lunged.Lance kissed him, flinging their helmets aside and confessing his love with loud words and honey flavored lips.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for a wonderful member of the fandom! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as they did!

A pleased groan escapes his lips, his fingers trailing up sweat slick skin, feeling the ridges of the spine shuddering under his soft touch. The sweat from their activities only makes the perfect golden glow of his skin stand out more in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Finally his hands reach the brown curls of his hair, moist with sweat between his fingers as he buries them in the dark locks and pulls.

A beautiful moan fills the air, the spine he was just worshipping now bowed perfectly as he's pulled against his chest. Loud pants fill the space between them before their lips come together, it’s awkward and messy, his breath tastes of garlic and cheese, the pasta they had for dinner before retiring for the night.

Before returning to their own rooms.

Before the knock on his door and the coy smile as he slipped inside and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lance.” The words slip from his mouth as his free hand runs across his hips and down, gripping his cock, swollen red and begging for attention. Lance keens, dick twitching as skilled fingers slide along his length. “Show me how much you want me.”

Lance cums, thick ropes of warm fluid splattering on the bed in front of him. His moan is like music to Shiro's ears, a cry of pleasure he could devour and never have his fill. He lets go, lets Lance drop down to the bed again to whimper in overstimulation while he chases his own imminent release.

“S-Shiro,” he gasps loudly, turning lidded blue eyes over his shoulder to look up at him, sparkling in a haze of pink. “I love you, Shiro.”

He wakes with a gasp, eyes blown wide as they stare up at the silver of the ceiling in his room. Flashes of his dream fill his senses as he pants, he can practically taste their kisses on his tongue. The soft hum of the castle calms him, tugging his consciousness back into the seductive pull of dreams where he’s allowed to indulge, and touch, and enjoy what he wants so much. 

A weight wraps around his waist, brushing against his clothed erection and causing a whimper to escape his lips before his eyes shoot open again and he nearly jerks up in the bed. Different memories fill his mind this time, not of dreams and sex, but of warm lips and excited confessions.

The haze of his dreams fade away leaving him aware of his current situation. Lance is in his bed, snoring peacefully, his face buried in between Shiro’s shoulder blades. A thing Shiro could have only ever dream of happening until the Gracedium Flower came into his life.

His mind runs over the mission again, a search for an escaped Galran troop on an unknown planet, he went down with Lance to watch his back, knowing the other would do the same for him. They didn’t get far before he brushed against the large pink bud of the jungle's flowers, within only two steps Lance's voice rang out.

“Shiro Look out!” Hands pressed into his back, and then he was on the ground. He turned with wide eyes to look up at Lance, a thick pink cloud floating around him, sticking to his armor and the inside of his helmet. He ripped off his helmet, coughing as he stepped away from the pollen, then he froze. Blue eyes looked down at him, glazing over in an alarming shade of pink before he lunged.

Lance kissed him, flinging their helmets aside and confessing his love with loud words and honey flavored lips. It was everything Shiro had ever wanted, all wrapped up in a fluorescent pink haze that left his stomach feeling ill as he looked into Lance’s discolored eyes. “I’m so glad you're okay, I love you.”

The memory of pushing him away, of resisting the urge to pull him in and take advantage of their fingers laced together as they walked back to the ship, of Coran's diagnosis, they all move through his head as he resists the urge to push his hips forward and feel the press of the limp hand brushing against his swollen cock. 

His memory moves to the soft nervous sound of Lance’s voice as he stood at his door, “Can I sleep with you if I promise to behave?” Shiro had wanted so bad to drag him in and pin him against the wall with those words. What he wouldn't give for this to all be real.

“The cure takes 29 Vargas.” Coran's voice repeats in his head as he sighs loudly, lifting the tempting arm from his side and sliding out of bed. He chances one look down at Lance, snuggling into his pillow with a soft moan before clutching his fist. He swallows down the urge to lean over and kiss Lance's head, instead he leaves to lock himself in the bathroom so he can shower and tend to his happier regions.

* * *

The map of the planet below them floats in front of his face, semi transparent and glowing in the dim lighting of the room. Hand on his chin Shiro stands back and looks at the marks he's placed on it before sighing and waving his hand to erase them again. 

Lance’s face comes into view behind the screen, glazed eyes watching his every move as Shiro traces marks in the map again, trying to figure out an attack on the Galra hiding in the dangerous jungle below. Their eyes meet through the screen and Lance blushes, giving a small wave before looking back up at Shiro’s hand as it moves.

“This won’t work either will it?” Shiro sighs loudly, giving a soft smile at Lance’s startled expression.

“You’re… asking me?” He points to himself, eyes wide.

“Of course I am, you’re part of the team.” Shiro drops his hand and gives a shrug.

“Well, I think you’re thinking more about numbers and less about the area. You don’t need the coalition's help, we don’t even need the blade, just our normal team.” Lance erases the marks and makes circles of his own over the giant pink buds of the Gracedium Flower. “These things make a giant cloud of pink in the air when you touch them, and as long as we have the proper protection it won’t affect anyone. So we trigger them around the area they’re in and use it for cover to take the enemy down.” 

Long fingers draw a cloud of pink around the Galra coming from five different points. “Mission success?” He looks hesitantly through the map at Shiro.

Shiro blinks slowly, then smiles brightly. “Lance, you’re amazing. Why don’t you help with planning more often?”

A blush covers tan cheeks even as Lance looks away. “Because I'm nothing but a gun.”

Shiro’s eyes widen and he flings the map closed to step over into Lance’s space, cupping his cheek and drawing his eyes back up to him. “You are a hero, Lance.” He doesn’t get a reply as he wraps his arms around him, pulling Lance’s face into his chest. “I’ve always known you’re special.”

* * *

Coran smiles brightly, handing the steaming cup over to Lance. “Now make sure you drink all of it before it gets cold.”

Lance nods, and after testing it with a sip, quickly downs the tea-like cure, settling the cup down with an adorable grimace on his face. “This tastes like how gym socks smell.”

Chuckling Shiro watches him, eyes running along his body in search of any signs of the cure coming into effect. “I’m sure it’s not all that bad.”

“You go down there and take a huge lung full of cotton candy pollen, then you can drink it too and tell me if it's that bad.” Lance shoots him a playful glare, which Shiro returns with a sad smile.

“I don’t need love pollen.” It’s barely a whisper, but still enough that Coran sends him a pitying look before patting him on the shoulder.

“The Gracedium cure should start taking effect any moment now.” Coran nods, pulling on his mustache before he walks out the door, leaving the two alone. 

They stand in awkward silence for all of two minutes before Lance’s eyes go wide, his skin turning deathly pale as he clamps a hand over his mouth and looks around frantically. Realizing what’s going on Shiro snatches up a bucket Coran left nearby and hands it over to him. 

A few moments of memories both would like to forget later and Lance is standing straight again, shoving the bucket away and wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. He gets about a minute of reprieve before he starts coughing, a puff of pink escaping his lungs, coating his fist and floating into the air around him. Shiro rubs his back, wishing he could do more to make Lance feel better again. 

Finally Lance stops coughing and opens his eyes, wiping at the pink tears on his cheeks until the bright blue of his eyes settle on Shiro and he freezes. “Oh my god.”

“Do you need the bucket again?” Shiro reaches for it carefully, watching Lance for any signs of sickness.

“Oh my god.” Lance repeats again, muffled by the hand he places over his mouth, eyes wide in horror.

Shiro frowns, leaning closer to try to see Lance better. “Lance? Are you okay?”

“ _Oh my god, what did I do?_ ” It dawns on Shiro then, the bright blue, untarnished shade of Lance’s eyes looking up at him in horror. The cure worked. 

“Lance it's-“

“Shiro I am so sorry. I just, oh god I just threw myself at you, I shoved my tongue down your throat, dear god I practically molested you!” Lance starts pacing, hands flailing as he rambles on. “I made you share your bed with me!”

“Lance…”

“I can’t believe I did that. I am so sor-“

“ **Lance!** ” Shiro’s voice echoes through the room as his hands grasp Lance's shoulders, stopping his pacing and forcing him to look up at him. “Don’t be sorry for what you did. You never went too far. You didn’t force me to sleep with you, and I don’t see you and worse now than I did before.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Shiro, I remember everything.” Lance looks away, the sad look on his face making Shiro’s chest hurt. The urge to drag him into his arms and confess is only outweighed by his fear of rejection.

“Look,” Shiro lets go of Lance’s shoulders, one finger moving to push his chin up so they can look into each other’s eyes again. “I loved the time we spent together, it was wonderful having you around to lighten the mood. You even figured out how we could take down those escaped Galra, that would have taken me hours to come up with an idea, and it wouldn’t have been as good as yours. You are an amazing person Lance, I don’t regret what happened and you shouldn’t either.”

Eyes watering Lance nods, stepping away to scrub at his eyes with a sniffle. “Is it too much to ask for a hug now?”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Shiro gives a soft chuckle, pulling Lance against his chest and resting his chin on his head, breathing in deep the smell of Gracedium Flower and Lance. Taking a chance he nuzzles into the soft brown curls and sighs. “This is nice.”

“It really is.” Lance's voice is watery. 

“Hey Lance.” Shiro keeps his hold, running a hand down the bumps of Lance’s spine, memorizing the feeling under his fingers. Lance hums for him to continue. “I hope you'll feel comfortable enough to spend more time with me again soon, I'm going to miss our time together after this.”

Lance nods, but doesn’t say anything. They stay together in the warm hug for a long time before he finally steps away and leaves the room with a cracked “See you later, okay?”

Shiro’s heart breaks as the door closes behind him. “Yeah… see you later.”

* * *

Shiro sighs, looking down at his bed, covers still rumpled and pillow laying sideways across it. He lifts it up, holding it to his chest as he looks at the too empty bed. “It was only one night and I still feel like I'm going through a divorce.”

He sighs again, dropping the pillow where it belongs before sitting on the bed and going through the task of removing his boots. He's got one boot off and the other half way unlaced when a soft knock sounds on his door. 

Brows knit in confusion he quickly yanks off his other boot and moves towards the door. It opens and his eyes widen as they fall on the nervous form in front of him.

Lance is standing in his doorway, wearing blue pajamas and lion slippers and hugging a pillow to his chest as he looks everywhere but at Shiro. “Lance?”

“Can-“ He swallows then starts again, voice soft and nervous. “Can I stay with you if I promise to behave?”

Shiro's heart beats so hard in his chest he’s surprised the whole castle can’t hear it, eyes going impossibly wider as he looks down at Lance, fidgeting nervously from foot to foot in front of him. His shock quickly turns to warmth and he reaches out, fingers running across Lance's cheek to cup his jaw and angle his face up to look into clear blue eyes.

“You can stay even if you don’t behave.” 

Blue eyes widen, a bright red flush taking over Lance’s entire face. “Really?”

Finally taking the plunge into making his dreams a reality Shiro leans over, pressing a soft barely-there kiss to honey flavored lips. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Check me out on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses or on twitter @SuccubustyKiss
> 
> And as always, your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
